Feelings can be so uncool
by Vicky just Vicky
Summary: Soul realises his feelings for Maka while at a party hes afraid of how she'll react if he tells her! But when if are a couple how will this affect their partnership on a dangerous assigment will they be able to pull threw?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first FanFic ever so I hope that you enjoy it and feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

Black Star POV

Yaaaaahhhhhhhoooooooo! Cried the boy who one day wanted to surpass the Gods one day.

"We did it Black Star" yelled his loyal weapon Tsubaki "we finally got our 20th soul"

"Of course we got it cause your with the one and only Black star the truest and of course big shot of the DWMA!"

"Well we better head back and report to lord death"

"Duh if I don't get back all of my fans will be so upset" he said with a grin on his face.

Souls POV

"I can't believe that Black star and Tsubaki get their 20th soul and we have to give them a party im happy for them too but we've gotten 82 souls and no party for me and Maka nope not one at all"

"Aw Soul don't say that" Liz cooed "we love you too and it's a big achievement for the two of them cause they've been working really hard and besides this was Maka's idea so do it for her" Liz grinned knowing that she had hit souls soft spot whenever it came to his meister.

"HAHAHA that got him sis" Patty yelled loving how soul never won a fight when it came to his feelings for Maka.

"Ok everyone they should be here soon Lord Death just got a call from them and he gave me a heads up" maka announced giddy with excitement.

"Hey soul" she said as she crossed the room to talk to him "can you do something for me?"

"what" he sighed

"play the paino turing the party"

"No way"

"please it would be cool for you to do that for the party" she wailed'"

"Nope"

"Do it for your friends who want to hear you play" she begged

"For me please soul" Her eyes turned big and gave him the puppy dog face.

Soul knows when hes been beat

"Ok but your on kitchen duty for the next week" he smiled

"Great thanks Soul you're the coolest weapon ever" she beamed and hugged him.

What can I say I cant say no to her. Dam that puppy dog face of hers!

**So what did you think? Its not finished yet plz comment and review**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the second chapter hope you enjoy it!**

Maka POV

I did it I finally convinced soul to play the piano good thing too. I didn't want to resort to violence by using Maka chop he hates that.

"Hey Maka over here" Kid called "did it work cause Dad says its fine for him to play we just gotta bring the piano from the music room to the classroom"

"Well we can ask Sid he's really strong you know cause hes a Zombie and all" Liz suggested

"YEAH lets ask Sid cause hes all macho he's buff and blue HAHAHA"

"Patty calm down come on lets go check on the cake its chocolate with vanilla swirls on top" Liz soothed trying her best to calm down her hyper sister.

"Ok big sis" she replied then run of in direction of the cake

"Patty stop!" Liz called running after her sister "gotta go Maka why don't you go help kid" she smiled while caught up in the mayhem of the party planning.

Well better go and see if kid has done anything because he gets paranoid about EVERY little thing being symmetrical.

But to her surprise Kid had the classroom looking amazing. There were streamers everywhere in every color the cake was placed in the corner of the room, music speakers were placed in the corners of the room and the shiny untouched grand piano was in the center of the room.

Wow!

Souls POV

Maka stood in the doorway gaping at the room for 5 minutes until she burst into a fit of happiness of running around and hugging everyone she hugged everyone I couldn't help feeling left out was she planning to hug me or not! Dam the feeling of envy is so uncool.

"Soul!" A shimmering voice rang before I could turn to the sound Maka was hugging me from behind.

"Thank for helping soul and I love your tux very fitting for the occasion"

I felt my face turn red and yes I had changed into the tux I wore in the black room it was now the best formal ware I owned.

"well it would be stupid for me to be doing all of this for nothing" I said putting a grin on my face.

"What are you getting at?"

"Your on kitchen duty for the next 2 weeks"

….. "Okay then"

I'm surprised that she didn't fight back "O well"

"Well soul playing at the party good for you"

"Thanks kid"

"What came over you its not like you to play publicly did Maka influence you hmhm" he smirked

"Shut up"

He looked like he was about to say something else until we heard

"Hiya! Sup Sup Hows it going? how are ya? Thanks for doing all this"

"Lord Death" everyone cheered.

He turned to me and gave me the thumbs up "Good Luck soul it will be great to hear you play!"

"Thanks Lord Death" and returned his thumbs up all of the other teachers are here too Maka was talking to Miss Marie.

"Their came to hear you play Maka goes on about how well you play" Death said noticing that I'd been looking around the room.

"If I play today maybe she'll be quiet for a while" I replied "plus it will make her smile she's too serious sometimes"

"Well we better hide now cause their coming" Patty called

The sound of rustling filled the room then the lights went off with a click then total silence and we waited.

Maka had crouched down beside me hiding in the darkness holding my hand her eyes shone with excitement

Time had passed and then

SUPRISE!

**Next up is the party tell me what you think thanks for following **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Thanks everyone for all your support!**

Maka Pov

Tsubaki stood there with her mouth turned into a sheepish grim, her hands over her mouth and her face flushed bright red. While Black star threw his hands up in the air and… Bowed? Weird to see him bow I thought he'd just go on and on about himself you learn something new every day!

Liz, Patty and Miss Marie ran over and hugged Tsubaki. I was about to walk over to congratulate her myself until

BOOM

"What the hell was that!" someone yelled

"Only one person can make a sound that epic" I smirked suddenly feeling satisfied with myself.

Like I predicted a familiar chair on wheels flew into the room and crash landed into the wall. Our homeroom teacher was a nutcase sometimes!

"Stein!" Miss Marie called running over to the guy lying flat out on the floor.

"did you see that sis? We went BOOM!" Patty laughed on the floor and started punching the floor wildly.

Sigh "ok patty calm down lets go and eat some cake" Kid suggested "come on Maka join us"

"Well alright hey have any of you guys seen Soul lately?"

"Yep he went to the bathroom" Stein said

"You feeling better professor cause that was an epic crash just now" Black Star added

"you don't want to worry miss Marie she does worry you know" Kid added

But before we noticed Stein was over with miss Marie talking or was it flirting with her.

"when did they start going out?" I asked

"I think about a month ago or so but they knew each other before that plus their a cute couple so let them be"

"Why can't you and Soul be like that" Tsubaki asked without any sign of regret.

"WHAT" I gasped while my face flushed bright red.

Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"So Maka why haven't you guys gone out yet ?" Black star inquired

everyone leaned it waiting for me to answer.

"Never came up and anyway we're just friends "

"Please Maka Soul risked his life to protect you from Chrona the first time you met, Sid, Stein and the KISHEN" Liz said.

"What more proof do you need until you and Soul realize that the two of you should be together" Tsubaki fumed.

Thankfully before I could answer Lord Death started to give his speech.

"Hiya hiya hiya sup thanks for coming well I am proud to announce that we have a true musician playing the piano tonight Soul Eater Evans"

everyone body cheered and clapped while Soul walked over to give his performance that we were all waiting for especially me.

Soul looked over at me looking nervous so I gave him a smile and a thumbs up "I believe in you" I mouthed to him

That seemed to give him confidence he took a deep breath and then… The most amazing sound I ever herd filled the room we were all silent for a while until Stein twirled Miss Marie onto the dancefloor.

"AWWW" some random girls went

then the room was filed with dancers dancing beautifully Black Star was dancing with Tsubaki, Kid with Liz and Patty with Chrona.

Feeling left out I went to get some punch.

"Hey" I heard

"

Hi you played really well"

"

Thanks you enjoyed it huh"

"

its been a while since you played"

"Sorry about leaving you alone it must have been awkward for you"

"it's alright soul" No its not alright it all I thought I didn't like looking like a loner.

"You wanna dance?" he asked

"Ok but you lead"

We walked over to the dance floor we got into position and danced in time to the music that was playing it was great.

But what we hadn't noticed was that everyone was looking as us. After the song ended we were surrounded by people with complaints. I felt myself turning red and stepped outside.

"ah that's better" the breeze felt great its kind of stuffy inside.

"You feeling ok Maka" Soul sounded worried or was it concerned?

"you're a great dancer you know when you focus you looked cute"

"thanks" I replied looking up at the sun laughing away.

"Can I tell you something" Soul said his face serious.

"Sure"

"Maka" he took a breath "Im in love with you please let me stay my your side as your boyfriend" he whispered

That took me completely of guard I didn't know that he felt the same way

"Yes" I whispered back

Then he did something I thought that would never happen in my wildest dreams

He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone here's chapter 4 sorry about putting chapter 3 up twice bare with me I'm a beginner. Enjoy and plz review id like to know what you think.**

**Souls POV.**

I've finally did it. I Told Maka my feelings and I kissed her I've never felt better!

"Hey I think that we should get back to the party everyone is probably wondering where we are"

"K" was all I could to say she looked so pretty in the moonlight why hadn't I noticed how pretty she was.

"So you want to go on a date tomorrow?" I asked shyly "I mean cause its Saturday and all" I added smoothly.

"YES!" She yelped like a puppy being taken out for a walk. "Soul that would be so much fun"

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so cute.

"It's a date then" she said before kissing me on the cheek then heading towards the door "coming" she signaled towards the door leading into the ongoing party.

"Wait a minute Maka" I called Before grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"What is it Soul?"

"Do you want to tell everyone? About us I mean you don't mind about us going public as a couple?"

I couldn't help but want to know I didn't want to force her into telling everyone. What would everyone think? Would everyone make fun of us? Would maka think differently about us being together?

"Calm down Soul" she sighed "Id love everyone to know about us ok"

I pressed my forehead against hers. "You're the best you know that right"

"See you inside" She smiled then winked at me.

**Maka POV**

Walking into a room full of dancing people didn't bother me at all. Until I felt three pairs of eyes glaring at be from behind .

"So Maka" Liz grinned at me

"You and Soul were out there for a really long time" Tsubaki joined her in intimidating me or was it poking fun at me? couldn't tell.

"Are you together now?" patty demanded

"um" I blushed I can't stand being under pressure like especially now since I saw Kid and Black Star coming over too.

"Well answer the question girl" Black star sounded irritated.

Before I had a chance to answer Soul walked up "Stop it guys!"

Soul said it so casually it didn't seem to have any effect the next thing I knew he'd wrapped his arms round his waist protectively.

"You're bugging my girlfriend" he answered the wide eyed friends of ours.

They were stunned until I heard a clapping sound in the background.

"Finally" Lord yelled.

"Its about time" Stein commented.

"That's the kind of man I was" Sid gestured towards Soul.

"YAY" Miss Marie yelled in delight hugging stein caught up in the moment.

I waved at my supportive professors the turned my attention back to my gob smacked friends who still haven't said a word.

Suddenly they burst into a fit of excitement the girls hugging me and laughing and the guys fist pounding Soul.

"Were happy you guys" Tsubaki said smiling at me.

"Nice going Soul" Liz said

"Well Soul have you kissed her yet" Black Star winked at him.

Soul just kissed me on the lips so coolly I didn't have any time to react to the fact that people were watching us so I kissed him back.

We were interrupted

"Get a room you two" Black Star yelled at us

"Not in public" Kid said

"We need time to a just please" Liz moaned followed by Patty laughing hysterically on the floor by her sister's reaction.

We broke apart but kept our hands locked together for the rest of the party until it was time to head home.

**Well what did you think sorry the update was so long id like 2 know what u thought so plz review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody so sorry that its been such a long wait I was away on holiday for two weeks but don't worry for the next chapter you wont have to wait so long. Please continue to read the story.**

**Maka Pov**

"GAHH! What will I do I cant figure out what to wear" I screamed to myself. I had to pick a perfect outfit for my first date with Soul and I only have two days to do it.

I thought I had it all figured out. We'd talked about our date the morning after the party but now time has gotten away.

_Flashback_

"_Morning Soul breakfasts read" I beamed._

"_Morning Maka you know its weird not having Blair wake me up in the morning"._

"_Oh so you did like the way she woke you up" I demanded getting jealous. _

"_Nope I meant that it is weird not having her here anymore since she married your creepy dad and moved out. Anyway it feels a lot better to see your cute face in the morning and not hers" He added while giving me a toothy grin._

"_Shut up about my dad and eat your breakfast" I said while shoving a plate of eggs and bacon towards him._

_The apartment went silent as we ate our breakfast. Then the alarm clock in Souls bedroom went off._

"_AW CRAP WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL" Soul yelled as he grabbed my hand and run towards the door._

"_I thought you changed it" I asked running along beside him._

"_Well I forgot" He replied shyly._

_I kissed him on the cheek_

"_What was that for?"_

"_your cool first thing in the morning"_

"_So when do you want to have our date then?" He said_

"_Soon as possible"_

"_How about on Saturday?"_

"_It's a date then" _

_So here I am giving a death glare to a huge pile of clothes on my bed lost at what to do._

Until a brilliant idea came to me.

"I'll ask the girls to come around they can help me" I said getting excited that I'd came up with a solution.

I skidded into the living room grabbing my mobile phone from the coffee table.

"Hey Liz get the girls over here I need fashion advise"

"YAY sounds fun I'll call Tsubaki and well shall be there in 10"

**Souls POV**

Waiting for Maka to get ready was getting old so I went to get my motorbike ready for our date.

"Ready Soul" An angelic voice called.

I looked up and froze on the spot.

Maka looked so beautiful she had a purple top on with denim jeans, a light brown jacket on, black converses and her hair was down just about touching her shoulders.

In her hair sat a olive green hair clip it shone in the light also it complemented her sparkly eyes that bore into me waiting a reply.

I walked up to her "Shall we go Maka" I managed to say "You look Stunning"

"Thanks Tsubaki, Liz and Patty helped me out"

"Is that why Black star and Kid forced me to play basket ball with them all day long?" I asked.

"I needed help picking out a outfit so I kind of arranged it….are you mad at me? "She looked at me as if she was scared to say the last five words.

The only thing that I could do to reassure her was to pull her into a bear hug.

"How could I be mad at you? When you went to all of this effort for me" I almost whispered into her ear with the shock of her thinking such a thought.

"Come on lets go out and have a great time so that we can brag about it later to annoy your dad"

She laughed "ok" she smiled

**Maka Pov **

It worked Soul loved my outfit!

"So we are we going anyway?" I called over the sound of the motorbike.

"There's a great café I know in a village just outside the city lets go check it out" he sounded so excited he must like it there.

"Wow this place is so quaint" I gaped around in awe.

Everything you needed was here a doctors, café, houses, a small school, Park, flower shop, hair salon, supermarket etc. yet it was so cute and everyone was so friendly.

I was looking around the area when a noticed a hand slipped into mine.

"Lets go lunch I'm hungry "Soul said and walked me in the direction of the café I'd seen before.

We sat outside so that we could people watch Soul knew that I liked that watching the world go by was interesting.

We each ordered a coffee and a cupcake they were delicious.

"So how do you know this place?" I asked

Soul sighed "I just came across it to be honest I've met some nice people here. This is were I come to eat whenever you and me are on mad terms"

"So will you give the grand tour?" I wanted to know more about Souls secret home or hiding place.

"That's why where here Maka I've wanted to show it to you for some time" He grinned.

We walked around until nightfall. We had ice cream, looked around the shops, took pictures of ourselves with our phones, talked for hours and we held hands the whole time which was nice.

Until we stopped outside the cutest looking bookstore ive ever seen the bookstore in death city isn't that good that's why I use the library most of the time.

I ran in forgetting that I'd left my boyfriend behind. When id dashed into the store I old lady jumped in surprise by my entrance.

"Oops" I got embarrassed "Sorry"

The lady chuckled "its okay Hun is there anything you need?"

Just then Soul walked into the room.

"Maka give a guy a warning please" He nodded towards the lady "Evening Cathy"

"Hi Soul how've you been "She smiled at him from her seat.

"Cathy this is Maka my girlfriend" He put his arm around me "Nice to meet you" I smiled at her.

"Cathy and I met in the village two years ago I help her with odd jobs in the store sometimes" Soul said.

"Well its about time you two started going out he never stopped talking about you Maka" She winked at me.

"So you wanted to look around huh? Go ahead "Cathy gestured towards the shelves of books around us.

While Cathy and Soul talked I browsed the shelves.

"Can I buy this scrap book?"

"Sure but I'm buying it for you" Soul said

before i protested it was wrapped in a brown paper bag and we had left the store after saying goodbye to Cathy of course.

"Thanks Soul I love it" as we headed home on the motor bike.

"Your welcome Maka" Soul replied

Before I knew it I fell asleep leaning on Souls Shoulder with the book on my lap.

Best day ever I mummed before I was completely asleep.

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Soul POV**

"Come on Soul wake up you sack of_"

"OK I'm up already geez Maka give it a rest"

Maka was always like this when we had a new assignment she being anxious about getting another soul meaning wanting to get on the move as soon as possible.

But I was difficult in the morning and would rather sleep in than get up early

Than get up early on a Saturday to fight some weirdo who was almost a

kishen…

eujdh

Then again a soul for breakfast sounds pretty good.

After dragging myself out of bed walking into a shower, getting dressed, fixing my hairband (of course) I realized Maka was not in the apartment.

Until a heavy backpack was flung was flung into my face.

"what you do that for Maka?" I yelled

Maka smirked at me

I was expecting her to yell back with a snappy remark but instead she kissed me on the lips.

"Better" she laughed wrapping her arms round my neck "Last night was great"

When the flashbacks came into my head of what happened last night after we returned from Cathy's bookshop I felt my face burn up.

"Ok here's the picture of our next target"

I took the worn out, dog eared picture in the hands it was a freaky looking

Directly at the lens.

"So he's just some weirdo with a kishen egg for a soul sounds easy enough" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Maka looked at me intensely "what's up" I asked secretly concerned.

"He's different soul he is dangerous he possesses a staff that controls all of the creatures at the swap"

"You didn't mention that Maka" I signed

"sorry forgot"

"Anyway he controls swamp monsters that's what the locals have called them he is also been in the witch prison three times but has escaped continuity its becoming a serious issue for both the witches and Lord Death"

"So hes just a magical guy with a magic stick"

I strode over placed my hands over her pigtails and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hey we'll beat him" I soothed her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll go and get the bike round"

"Ok" she smiled at me and gave me a forced smile.

She was about to turn towards the bathroom when I went "Hey" and shoved my hand in the air waiting for her response.

She laughed lightly at my gesture before giving me a good high-five.

**Maka POV**

"Ewwwww this place reeks" I screeched

Entering death swamp holding my nose trying not to cry at the horrible stench in my nose.

"Maka lets look for clues" Soul said " the sooner we start the sooner we leave"

"Fine" I trudged threw the mud and green sludge.

I rembered the warning Lord Death told me when he called in the morning.

"_Maka you have to be careful on this mission I know that your strong but don't underestimate him. He can cast strong magic misters have come back in awful state mostly dead please be careful" _

"_I promise Lord Death" I promised._

SNAP!

"Soul transform now" I called

"ok lets do this"

"shhhhh Soul were being watched" I whispered

"Got it" he whispered back

we walked for another five minutes waiting almost desperate for a reaction I kicked a boulder.

But it wasn't a boulder it was squidgy black sludge what had captured my foot.

"AWWWWWWW let go," I yelled

It faced me it had a wide mouth and two hallow eyes with stench oozing out of them.

"Ommmmmmhh" I moaned at me almost taunting me.

I slashed Soul at him and released my foot which was a relief

He disappeared into the thick green fog that formed.

The monster was gone

I breathed heavily "what now?"

"We go find his master and kill him good thing it was only one right"

"yep"

"Is your leg ok" Soul asked

"Its fine thanks"

"ok lets go kill this freak no one touches my girl but me!"

I blushed and walked deeper into the thick fog.

**Hi everyone sorry about the long wait exams**

**I'll try to update sooner have a Merry Christmas. **

**Love Vicky A review will make my Christmas!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own soul Eater **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Maka Pov**

We had been following the sludge trail that the swamp creature had kindly left us to follow for the past 12 hours and nightfall was coming.

But oddly the swamp looked pretty in the moonlight.

We could move faster but my ankle had been tingling since the incident with the creature. I didn't hurt it felt like it had fallen asleep or something.

It was bothering me because we could be moving faster.

Soul (still in weapon form) hadn't noticed my lack in pace and didn't know about my leg problem.

If I told him he would only worry and get all concerned. I don't like being a bother to him.

"Maka we should stop for the night"

"We cant we don't have any supplies for the night and we could be attacked we gotta keep moving" I moaned.

'It would be better if we did with sleep we'd be refreshed for tomorrow and we could call Lord Death and give him an update so our friends would know were ok"

I knew when id been defeated and not to fight against Soul.

"Fine" I agreed.

I put Soul down and grabbed some sticks to make a fire to keep warm.

"UUUUHHHH being in weapon form hurts my back" Soul groaned as he stretched.

"Got it!" I jumped up thrilled that id made a fire.

Turning to my small satchel containing basic supplies I grabbed a compact mirror to contact Lord Death.

"42-42-5-64 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door" I chanted the rhyme almost like a poem.

"Hiya hiya Maka Soul how's it going" Lord Death called.

"Hi Lord Death just checking in" Soul said

"Good how's the assignment going?"

"Well we found one of his minions ugly thing he got away but we're tailing him so that we can find his Master"

"Just be on your guard when you meet him he is dangerous" Lord Death warned in a serious tone.

"We will" we chanted, "say hi to the gang for us" I added.

"Will do bye now" he laughed then ended the call.

Come on lets get some sleep Soul yawned as he wrapped his arms around me.

**Soul POV.**

"It leads to the top of that hill" happy that I was going to be able to kill this guy and go home to my bed.

We heard the sound of the creature from yesterday and snuck up the hill.

On the other side there where was four monsters in total and sitting on a large boulder was the creep from the photo.

"That's the guy"

"Yep" she whispered.

"We going to kill him"

"Duh"

I changed into my scythe form and got my determined face on.

Maka didn't waste any time she stepped up from her hiding so she was seen my the swamp dude.

"Swamp master you have caused trouble for the villagers of this area with your childish use of magic plus you have escaped from witch prison for that I Maka Albarn am here to take your soul"

He didn't look angry but more amused and yet at the same time determined

"You can try" was his reply.

In a flash he forced Maka into close combat using his freaky staff suddenly he muttered something to himself it sounded like a spell.

Then I noticed one of the monsters started glowing

"What the Hell is that all about" I yelled confused.

"Oh this is funny" the creep smiled towards Maka.

I followed his gaze towards Makas ankle it was the same colour as the monster that was now glowing it was swollen and it had tiny green spots all over it.

"Maka" I gasped so that's why she'd been running slower I felt tears in my eyes why hadn't she told me.

She wouldn't meet my gaze.

I stared at the son of a bitch grinning at me all smug.

I snapped.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHA!" I screamed turned my arm into a scythe and dashed forward sliced the creatures in half killing them leaving a pile of sludge behind.

I ran for the creep next and took him head in he blocked my attack with his staff.

"What do you think you'll achieve when I'm dead your little girlfriend will still suffer"

"What are you saying" I demanded an answer.

"Her leg won't heal if I'm dead the infection will eat away at her causing her nothing but pain its how I torture my victims" He laughed.

"The one thing I hate was seeing my Maka in pain thats why I saved her from the bullet when we defeated the kishen and saved her from falling of that bridge... then you come along and do this to her! YOU BASTARD THAT'S SO UNCOOL" I felt rage burning up inside me and charged towards him.

He didn't have any time to respond because I sliced him in the heart.

I ate the Souls in the area and turned to Maka.

"Why didn't you tell me Maka" I gasped

"I didn't want to worry you I didn't think it was serious" she said starting to tear up.

"You always worry about others and you hide things because your concerned of their feelings you act strong all of the time even if it means shutting people out….BUT YOU CAN LEAN ON ME SOMETIMES!" I calmed myself.

**Maka POV.**

Soul stared at me he was Really really angry I've never seen him angry before pissed of yes but never angry.

"Soul I never meant to hurt you by not telling you I'm sorry" I walked over and clenched his jacket to make him directly look at me.

Just them my leg started to hurt and I mean hurt BADLY.

I hadn't noticed I was losing my balance.

"Maka what's wrong!" he called out in alarm.

Before he could catch me I hit the ground, my vision darkened and everything went black.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now Click the Review Button Now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thanks for waiting and all your support!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 8 **

**Souls POV.**

"Soul why don't you sit down" A nervous sounding Tsubaki said from her chair.

Doctor Stein was looking at Maka she was still unconscious I rushed back to the academy as soon as I could but was it soon enough.

"DAMIT!" I yelled while punching the wall "What's taking so long it's been four hours" my gazing into the wall stopped when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Soul calm down your not helping Maka my acting this way she's strong so she'll pull through" Crona gave me a simple smile.

All the gang met me at the medical ward as soon as they heard (Lord Death probably called them) they rushed in and has stayed with me offering support.

"YEAH Makas strong she defeated the kishin what more proof do you need" Liz commented from her sit beside Kid.

"She helped me with my writing so now I can finish a test but I can't beat her when it comes to the results" Kid laughed.

Everyone started laughing.

"True kid but we still whoop her ass when it comes to basketball right guys" Black Star added.

The mood was starting to lighten up even I was a little bit until Stein walked into the room.

We all ran up and crowed around him desperate to know if Maka ok.

"So is she ok?" I demanded

"She's not going to lose her leg but its still bad I've stopped it from getting worse I'll do some research to see if I can find a cure" He said while lighting a cigarette.

"Well can we see her?" Patty asked.

"Go ahead I have to meet Miss Marie but one of you has to report to Lord Death" he said.

"I'll go" Kid said he turned to me "Tell Maka I'll come to see her soon"

"Thanks man I fist pounded him "I will" he took off down the hall towards the Death room.

**Maka POV.**

I was sitting in my hospital bed waiting Stein said he'd send Soul in what was taking so long?. Did he not want to see me I wouldn't blame him after what happened.

Just then I heard the click of the door opening and saw a white haired head poking threw the door.

Soul stared at me I stared back at him both our eyes full of concern.

"Hi" looks like I had to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry I took so long waking u-"

Before I could finish my sentence Soul had wrapped me in a hug and nuzzled his head into my shoulder.

"Maka I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it" Was all he could manage.

He lifted his head so he could look into my eyes that shone like red rubies.

His hand caught a strand of my hair and stroked it gently "Thank God your not going to get any worse I don't never want to see you like that again"

"Stein told me about my leg and about the research hes going to do. He said I can go home tomorrow afternoon!" I said.

He wrapped me in another hug and kissed my forehead we stayed in that position until

"Are we interrupting something?" I heard my kind hearted friend ask.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled as she came over to give me a hug.

"Jeez Maka you gave us a scare there" Black Star said but patted my head just the same.

"We bought get well soon cards and chocolates" Liz and Patty sang and dumped the pile on my bed side table.

"How's your leg Maka?" Crona asked. I hadn't thought about it until know it didn't hurt anymore it was wrapped in too much gauze to see clearly.

"Feeling better" I sighed.

"Where's Kid?" noticing he was the only one missing from the group.

"Right here" He sang walking in carrying a giant bouquet of red roses tied together with a black ribbon.

"WOW for me" I squealed in surprise he put them in a vase before giving me a hug.

"Thanks kid" I smiled "But really you shouldn't have" hoping that soul wasn't feeling jealous or anything.

"Your welcome but no I didn't Soul did" He smirked.

I heard everyone it the room gasp from shock my gaze shifted to soul who was still sitting besides me on my bed.

I was about to open my mouth until the door opened wildly out of control.

BOOM! "STEIN" I heard then a crashing sound and our professor rolled in on his chair"

"I did it I found the only cure" he cackled.

"Nice to see you too professor" we all chorused in perfect unison.

"YOU SCREWHEAD" Miss Marie ran in and helped stein up. "Hope you feel better Maka" she gave me a smile.

"The cure isn't anything non original but its hard to get" Stein said while slamming down a mess load of documents.

"It's a rare flower the aravon the pollen needs to be crushed into a liquid then drank that will save Maka. But its in the North Pole a place where you can freeze to death" Stein continued.

"Its now dangerous the swamp creatures have made it into a death trap he has human followers as well who also have strong magical abilities"

"Can't we just ask Santa clause for help?" Patty asked.

"I'm pretty sure Santa will be on holiday from Christmas" Liz spoke to her sister matter of factly.

"I don't care how dangerous its gonna be if it'll save Maka I'll do it" Soul said his grip on my waist tightened.

"Im coming with you" I added.

"Ok we'll get some supplies and head out in a week that will give us time to prepare and Maka time to heal." Black Star said like a high ranking soldier.

"Yes Sir!" we all sang and saluted him playing along.

"Everyone head out one two one two lets go" Black Star marched out off the room.

They all marched out until it was just me and Soul.

"We are really doing this huh" I said.

"To save you" He said simply.

"But what if you get hurt" I said getting frustrated.

"A weapon has to be prepared to die for his meister"

"ok ok" I waved my hands up knowing I was defeated "want some chocolate" I signaled to the pile on my bedside table.

"Don't go changing the subject Maka I'd give my life to save you I hate the sight of you hurt" He gestured to by bandaged leg "It tares me up inside"

"Well now you know how I felt when you where hurt" I smiled at him while popping a chocolate into his mouth and kissing him.

**Well there it is Chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I also hope you enjoyed the plot developing!**

**Reviews make me smile **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya everyone sorry about the long wait I've had exams and a bad case of writers block. So I hope you enjoy chapter 9 and review. **

Maka's POV

We had followed Black Stars orders and headed out right after I had healed. So here we are on a plane going to a destination that Professor Stein had hidden.

"Professor why don't you tell us where we're going" snapped Soul who was starting to lose it.

"Give it up Soul he won't crack" Liz sighed while painting her nails a stylish red.

Lord Death had kindly lent us his own private jet. It was black with his face on either side so it was perfectly symmetrical for kid's pleasure.

We've been flying for two hours now and conversation was wearing out.

Stein was on the far end of the plane video chatting Miss Marie on his laptop.

Kid was sitting in between Liz and Patty on the deluxe sofa opposite us.

Kid was reading quietly, Liz painting her nails and Patty playing with her favorite stuffed giraffe.

Black Star was sitting by the mini bar ordering a huge pile of food for himself with his loyal weapon sitting beside him keeping an eye on him in case he was sick.

"Black Star please pace yourself" Tsubaki moaned at her mister.

"Fine stuff yourself till your sick see if I care" Tsubaki fumed. Everyone stared to see what his reaction would be.

Black Star sat there dazed by what just happened Tsubaki never shouted at him never.

Tsubaki went over to Professor Stein and started chatting to Miss Marie we all saw her as a mother figure.

"Wow awkward" Kid said breaking the silence before going back to his book.

"Will they be alright they never fight its not normal for those to" Liz asked nervously.

"They'll be fine big sis" Patty stated looking up from her giraffe.

"Why do you say that Patty?" I asked being curious.

Everyone leaned in slightly waiting for an answer expect Black Star and Tsubaki (Duh)

"I've seen the way they look at each other" she started "It's the same way that Soul and Maka looked at each other before they got together a look of longing and love mixed together"

I snuggled up closer to Soul who was sitting beside me caught up in the moment he kissed my hair softly.

"WHAT THE HELL PATTY!" Liz almost screeched.

"I agree when did you become wise" laughed kid.

"You meanies I can be smart" Patty taunted sticking her tongue out.

The joking and laughing came to a halt when Stein said " Here we are" while fixing the screw in his head.

**Soul POV**

Flying for seven hours is not cool but that wasn't the only thing weighing on my mind.

"WHY THE HELL ARE IN GREENLAND" I yelled.

Stein buffed out smoke from his cigarette

" Sid found the location of the swamp man that attacked you and Maka according to my research the only way to cure Maka is the juice from the liptious flower"

"Ok so what does this have to do with us being in Greenland?" Asked Tsubaki

"The liptious flower grows on the top of that mountain" Stein said pointing towards a gloomy snow covered mountain in the distance.

"The swamp man and his minions appear to be guarding the flowers" He finished flinging the cigarette away.

"So the only way we can get the cure in if we ambush him" Kid stated.

"Don't worry it won't take long with the great Black Star around" Black Star gloated.

"We'll do it for Maka" Tsubaki said giving Maka a reassuring hug.

"Put one thing how will we keep warm we didn't exactly pack for blizzard weather" Liz asked.

"That's what Marie sent in the mail" Stein answered.

"Ok lets go now we wasting time standing here" I said wanting to get a move on to find the cure to save my girlfriends life.

**Maka POV.**

We had been climbing up the mountain for about two hours when a blizzard had started up.

The weapons had changed form for the upcoming battle my leg seemed to hurt a little more put I couldn't say it would worry Soul.

I came out of my daze when I felt soul shivering in my hands.

"You cold?" I asked.

"Maybe" Soul said.

"Well here" I laughed smiling up at his eye taking off my scarf.

"What are you doing?" He sounded shocked.

I wrapped my scarf around the top of the staff right under his blade.

I saw him blush "Thanks"

I kissed the blade lightly "Your welcome" I beamed at him.

"If you two are done" Stein interrupted "The top is just up ahead"

whenever I noticed my friends staring I blushed too.

"Lets go Maka" Soul sighed.

I nodded with a smile on my face "Ok".


	10. Chapter 10

**Maka's Pov**

It felt like forever, but we finally reached arrived at the peak of the mountain. Stein had received word from Sid that the swamp man had set up base on the same mountain where the flower grew, worse of all a vicious storm had started up.

"Alright everyone listen up this man is dangerous, you've seen what he did to Maka's leg and we don't want a repeat of that." Stein yelled over the blizzard.

"Thanks Stein" I muttered under my breath must he use me as a reference? it's bad enough I let myself get injured in the first place!

"We're going to camp out here, the swamp mans lair is up ahead nestled at the back of a 5 feet tunnel. The sludge creatures could be on patrol guarding this place so we'll each take turns on watch"

Kid stood up "I'll go first" pulled out Beelzebub and jetted away. On the other hand his weapons looked on at him sadly "Kid!" Liz called "What about is you'll need us for protection!"

Kid stopped in a halt floating in the air "I'll be back soon! You girls make sure our campsite is symmetrical! I'm counting on you" he called before disappearing around the mountain.

Kids announcement had everyone in stitches the moment he was out of sight. Black Star grabbed everyone's attention by clapping his hands loudly "Come on then! We have a camp to set up!"

The next 35 minutes we filled with orders from Black Star about making his tent the biggest because he's 'The big star' followed by inputs from Liz and Patty on making it all symmetrical for kids sake.

But we finally got it done. It was hard with the blizzard going on yet we made it. Luckily the blizzard cooled down so now it was only snowing which was nice because Tsubaki lighten a fire and made us some hot dogs that she'd brought along with her.

Just when they where ready Stein emerged out of his tent "I gave a status report to Lord Death just now so he knows we're alright" he sat on one of the few logs around the fire and pulled out a cigarette.

"That's good he knows that everyone's alright" I said trying to lighten the mood everyone had been quiet. Too quiet. It wasn't like our group of friends to be nervous and silent.

Then I felt a chill at the back of my neck. I was about to get ready for a battle from a ambush, but instead I found that someone had thrown a snowball at me. I glared at each of my friends while they looked away casually avoiding meeting my gaze.

'Acting all innocent will get you no where' I thought trying to find the quality party.

Then a saw Soul look away at exactly the right time to avoid my death glare.

Those ruby red eyes said innocent but the ice on the sleeves of his jacket said otherwise.

"Soul turn into weapon form" I smirked at him 'This will teach him I thought'

"Ok" he said looking worried before changing into his scythe form.

I grabbed him before he touched the ground.

I stretched my arms out holding Soul like a baseball bat, Patty and Tsubaki giggled catching on to what I was planning to do. Black Star gathered up some snow and started shaping into a ball.

"BATTER UP!" Liz yelled in excitement punching a fist in the air

Soul finally caught on, I saw his eyes widening in fear " Maka I'm sorry about throwing the snowball at you" his eyes pleading.

I smirked at him before doing a practice swing just for fun "Throw it Black Star" I called getting ready to hit the snowball.

Black Star took a quick stride forward before throwing the snowball at me.

I felt Soul tense up preparing himself for the impact of ice but no matter how pitiful he looked it was payback time. In a fun way.

So I hit it. (using the face of the blade so it didn't cut the snowball in half)

And it flew away into the distance causing everyone to cheer loudly. Expect for Soul who screamed do the ice impact hitting his face.

I laughed a bit too loudly at his reaction causing him to give me a glare but before I could apologies Liz Patty and even Tsubaki started throwing snowballs at any target they could find.

Black Star made a game of leaping out of way while taunting them "haha don't you get it I'm a God! You can't hit me!"

When everyone was well and truly soaked and freezing Stein called us into his tent.

"Ok I called Sid to see what information he could get from the library at Death City and he found nothing. So our only option is to get the swamp mans lair and kill him to stop him before he gets stronger"

There was nothing but silence only the sound of the crackling fire from outside.

"So in other words you want us to rush in blindly and attack resulting in his death?" I questioned.

I got no answer. Because Tsubaki spoke up "What about your leg Maka couldn't he hurt you again? I mean the infection is still there and we haven't gotten the flower yet to heal you, so this is a huge risk"

I felt Soul's hand tighten around mine. He's been anxious about my safety ever since the incident.

"Guys chill if Maka alone can beat a kishen then all of us can easily defeat some madman and his wimpy minions" Black star said happily in an attempt to give us hope.

"He turned to me the only reason why you defeated him anyway is because Kid and I softened him up for you"

We all laughed loudly until Kid returned "Um guys" Kid said worriedly "The freaky dude and his army are heading down to the campsite!"

Stein stood up slowly before lighting another cigarette "Well lets go meet them" he said coolly.

All of the weapons transformed in a flash. The team was ready for anything.

"Battle stations everyone" Stein smirked.

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about the really long wait! But ive had exams and also ive been writing another fanfiction with my friend BlondeDancer It's a Merlin one so if any of you are Merlin Fans feel free to check it out!**

**I'll try to update sooner plz review to tell me what you thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul's Pov **

I was ready! We had to kill this guy; nobody is allowed to hurt Maka as long as I'm around. I didn't even care that it was freezing or that the odds of beating this freak was eight to an army of monsters and their magical master.

Those odds where even worse now that most of us where weapons but I don't care. I'm not letting this chance slip by.

I snapped out of my thoughts because I could smell the monsters coming. I smelt awful everyone held his or her noses.

"Well at least we know that they're here the smell is a dead give away" Kid spoke up quietly his voice sounding funny as he was still holding his nose.

The foul smell drew closer and closer. But nothing happened everyone was tense awaiting an attack, after another five minutes Black Star broke the silence "What the hell! Where is this army did they turn and run back?"

Black Star looked so angry and puzzled it caused everyone to laugh lighting the atmosphere, sadly it didn't last long grumpy Stein stiffened making everyone look at him intensely.

"Professor?" Tsubaki asked gently from her weapon form.

Before he could even open his mouth a hideous monster appeared shooting out twigs and mud.

The monster was huge no wonder we didn't see it coming it was a giant tree similar to those around the mountain with roots as arms and feet, random twigs around his back and waist leaving deep green leaves.

The creature howled threw its hallow mouth directly under his twig nose and small hallow eyes.

It reeled back preparing to shoot again. "Take cover!" Stein called.

Kid and Black Star leaped up into the air while Maka hid behind the tent "This must've been why we had to wait for this attack, why he didn't come for us himself, coward"

"I'm pretty sure manners aren't that jerk main issues but the fact remains how are we goanna beat this thing?" I asked her. From what I saw it had no weak points its bark was a strong guard against kids bullets and Steins soul force.

Maka smiled suddenly "You've got a plan don't you" I stated knowing what she was like her green eyes sparkled brightly and she was grinning.

"What can hurt a tree? Soul think about it" it didn't take long looking over at the dimming fire.

"Stein, Black Star, Kid!" I have an idea Maka cheered wildly.

"About time" Liz commented, "our bullets are doing nothing"

"Each of you grab a hot branch from the fire expect for Stein hold him tight that area" She called while pointing to the general area where the tree thing was standing.

But then we smelled it before we saw it an army of those disgusting blobby thing with the horrifying stench oozing out of their mouths. Maka and I glared because we'd seen them before but for the others it was a different story.

"EWWW!" screamed Liz wildly.

"What the heck!" Black Star raged as he'd just stepped the glop.

"No symmetry at all!"

Maka stiffened before charging wildly to attack the creatures. This made me get a headache from thrashing around out of control killing the monsters.

"Maka take a breath," I said trying to keep the worry in the back of mind. She'd managed to destroy a good number but she'd still be outnumbered.

"RETREAT" Stein called out I look towards the sound of his voice to see him higher up out of harms reach. "Kid use that skateboard to lift them up here"

"YAAAHHHHHOOOOO! Try and catch me creeps" A hyper active assassin called down after climbing up without any help from Kid.

I was expecting Kid to come and get us but instead he left Liz and Patty on the ledge so that they where safe.

"Umm Kid could you help us out?" Maka called anxiously trying to keep the inclosing swarming of monsters away from her. But we'd forgotten something. The Tree man/monster was no longer held back and I could tell it was going to shoot.

And its target was Maka.

**Maka Pov**

'Oh shit!' was all that went threw my head. The tree guy was closing in and I had no idea what to do, my breathing hitched and I froze I stared up briefly relieved to see my friend's safe.

'But what about Soul?' I mused looking at my weapon. I wanted him to be safe too not to have the same fate as me, I mean the curse the swamp man enchanted me with had already sealed my fate.

"Her leg won't heal if I'm dead the infection will eat away at her causing her nothing but pain its how I torture my victims"

His words echoed in my mind I had to face up to my fate no matter how hard it'll be to let go I'm not letting Soul go down with me!

"Maka!" Soul called out in urgency "Use me to block!" my eyes widened that was what he said when we first fought chrona.

I tried to hold back tears but I was failing miserably out of the corner of my eye I saw the tree guy preparing to shoot I held out my arm preparing myself.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked. I turned to look at my loyal weapon, "I'm sorry," I sobbed. before he had the chance to say anything I did something I never wanted to do.

I threw him.

I was happy to see Stein catch him. He was safe.

Turning to face the tree man bracing myself for his attack and the sudden pain that would follow. I noticed his roots where underneath the ground and vastly coming for me.

In an attempt to escape I leaped high into the air and inexpertly found myself in Kids arms. He meet my gaze "Hold on" He told me. I blushed deeply when I noticed his arms where around my waist.

But the tree man was not going to let us escape that easily.

He lashed out in anger like a wild animal trying to hit us like an irritant fly.

He did manage to strike us down in a huge crash I sat up to see Kid was unconscious with his skateboard lying loyally beside him.

I was about to try to wake him when my leg intensified in searing pain. "OW" I yelped looking at my leg it was still swollen but was once again glowing.

Suddenly the tree man paused before grapping me with his rooty hand keeping me in a vice grip and carried me off.

"MAKA!" An anguished Soul called out desperately. That's when I allowed my tears to fall freely.

It was hours before we stopped. Near a lake the tree man released me but watched me cautiously. I took my time stretching my legs and had a drink.

I also decided to take a closer look at my captor, he too was having a drink putting his feet into the water smiling happily…. Wait what?

Yes he was smiling 'maybe he isn't so evil' I thought but I still wasn't going to let my guard down.

My guard went down when I saw it. Around the elbow area of his right arm it was in the same condition of my leg, I stared between the two for a while.

'It's the exact same he must be a prisoner to the swamp master!' I thought. I gathered up my courage and walked over to him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked pointing at his elbow his eyes saddened and he nodded curtly.

"Did your master ask you to bring me to him" I tried to keep calm. Again he nodded.

I shuddered at the thought of what he wanted me for and why? Does have something against the DWMA?

Snapping out of my thoughts I turned my attention back to the tree beside me it occurred to me that the tree was in a bad way not only the curse but there was dead bark peeling back.

To be honest I felt sorry for him he was different from the minions. He had a soul. I felt it. I closed my eyes and used soul perception, it was there medium sized I sensed bravery and a close connection to nature.

Well that make sense he is a tree!

I took a step closer to him and gently peeled a piece of dead bark off, He flinched suddenly and crouched back afraid.

"Oh its ok it will make you feel better I won't hurt you" I soothed him then smiled gently.

I may have just been imagining it but I could have sworn he smiled back. He relaxed and allowed me to continue.

After a while my hands where filthy but the job was done. Yet he never looked better.

I was wonder what to do next when the memory of the flower came to me it could cure the curse it was suicidal for me alone without a weapon, but with a little help.

"Want to make a deal?" I asked cheerfully. My sudden outburst seemed to alarm the shy tree man "I know a way to cure the curse" I announced pointing to my leg "If you come with me we can both get cured and you'll be free"

The tree gazed at me he looked touched, he smiled then gently lifted me up onto one of his strong branches sheltered with leaves. "Its like a room" I commented.

There was a bed made of leaves against the trunk I sat down on it and it was very comfy! "So do we have a deal" I asked happily.

I looked towards the horizon seeing that he was watching the sunset. I felt him nod slightly (properly so I didn't fall off) "Big softie" I completed before heading to bed.

I think I've made a new friend!

**Well there it is chapter 11! Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought I'm enjoying writing this so I'll update as soon as I can! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Soul Pov**

Why?

Why?

It was the only word that had filled my mind, since Maka threw me away.

Maka why? Did you thrown me away? I'd never felt worse at that moment, it was so uncool! I've tried to think of reasons as to why she'd left us behind. Why she'd left me behind.

Not only had I allowed my girlfriend to leave with a tree monster like a thief in the night, she was still at risk with the infection, without a weapon and she was alone with a savage monster.

I came out of my saddened state for a brief second when someone gently poked my shoulder. "Soul we should head out now, the swamp man could send more minions after us" Stein stated.

A fiery rage boiled up inside my soul "That's all you care about?" I snapped firing a rock I'd been fiddling with in my hands into a nearby puddle "What about Maka! She's been taken hostage while she's still infected!"

"We came on this mission to put a end to the swamp man! We've contacted Lord Death and told him about Maka's kidnapping, our orders are to put an end to the swamp man and get the antidote to the infection!"

"What about Maka?" Tsubaki's shy voice broke the silence. Concern masked her facial expressions.

"Lord Death is going to send out Sid with his patrol, they'll find her"

I gazed around each one of my friend's faces each giving me the sympathy look. I knew I was defeated. Stein was starting to get pissed off (probably ran out of cigarettes)

"We head to the Swamp mans lair tomorrow. That's an order"

I knew when I was beat with a lash of pure anger I stormed into a nearby tent needing sometime to myself.

**Maka POV **

I was getting along quite well with my new friend. I'd also gotten into the new routine of waking up in the tree room, eating edible berries for breakfast, talking to the tree man then we traveled together.

Of course he didn't talk back he'd just listen and nod once in a while. But still it was nice to have someone to talk to. I'd tell him about my friends, Soul the DWMA, and even my teachers.

It hurt to think about Soul let alone talk about him. I hope he's doing alright, at least he's with the others and Stein. I owe a lot to my new friend he has become a protector and a roof over my head (literally) so I've made him my new partner, we've spared together him using his roots trying to catch me in a death grip. The training has paid off I'm faster at dodging and he can use his powers more effectively.

We travelled as far as we could each day only stopping at night or during the day when we see a lake so he can get re-hydrated and I've gotten into the daily routine of picking off any crisp or dying bark of my friend. He was looking a lot better.

Although I've become his nurse as well as friend and partner he was my comforter when I was missing my friends and soul. I found a loose vine on a high branch and made it into a swing.

"Soul" I sighed before standing up from the swing. As if he'd heard me a big Rooty tree hand gently lifted be from the branch and brought me up to his face.

His face looked very gentle but wise. Completely different from the beast he was when we'd first met. His eyes were deep and brown he had a small but pointy twigged nose; some leafy greenery for eyebrows (which I had to trim weekly)

A big forehead that leads up to the huge tree trunks and the connecting branches and leaves that I'd known to be from home.

I didn't stand up in his grasp he made me feel safe. "We have to go to the swamp mans cave" I'd avoided talking about this with him over the last few weeks he'd been enslaved by that man and feared him especially as he also has the infection.

As expected he avoided my gaze for a while "We'll be fine" I assured him gently "We've trained together and you've gotten stronger as well" His left hand came up and he brushed a finger smoothly against one of my pigtails.

I smiled flattered.

I knew him that well I knew what he was thinking. "Nothing will happen to me I won't leave you." His mouth grew into a small smile I knew he was very happy with that he rarely smiled. "We'll head out first thing tomorrow then"


End file.
